retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Kidsongs episodes
Season 1 (1987-1988) Kidsongs made its television debut on first-run syndication on September 19, 1987. Distributed by Orbis Entertainment, the show comprised of 26 half-hour episodes, each with eight randomly selected songs from the first generation videos. These episodes originally aired through March 12, 1988. The episode list consists of: #Our First TV Show! #Let's Sing American Songs #Studio Fun #We've Got This Down #We're On a Roll #Classic Kid's Songs #What's at #1? #Songs & Games #Practice Makes Perfect #Let's Count 'em Down #Music Video Madness #Let's Get Moving #Made By Kids #For Kids & Starring Kids #It's Sing-a-Long Time! #It's a Kid's World #We Want Our Kidsongs #Kidsongs Rocks #What's Climbing Up the Charts? #Hits, Classics & Sing-Alongs #Join in the Sing-Along Fun #School Days #We Love Our Kidsongs #Livin' in the USA #Counting Down the Chart #It's a Wrap! The complete series aired once a week every Saturday morning for two years, for a total of four runs on syndication. The first episode reran on March 19, 1988, September 17, 1988, and March 18, 1989. After 1989, the Kidsongs TV Show moved to The Disney Channel, where it would be broadcast there during the series' next generation. Since then, broadcasts of the show were occasional. The Disney Channel stopped airing The Kidsongs TV Show in 1992, before the third and last generation began. The Kidsongs TV Show was broadcast on these affiliates: *New York City, NY - WNBC (Channel 4) *Boston, MA - WBZ (Channel 4) *Albany, NY - WNYT (Channel 13) Season 2 (1994) Production of a brand-new Kidsongs television series began in late 1993, after If We Could Talk to the Animals. Distributed by American Public Television and produced by PBS station WTTW Chicago, The Kidsongs Television Show began broadcasting on 80% of all PBS stations as of April 4, 1994. 30 episodes were made during the first season. Starting with the TV series, Billy Biggle was introduced as a permanent Kidsongs character, then later, Ruby Biggle, almost halfway through the season. There were also some new kids helping out with production of the show, but like the syndicated TV series, there were no new songs; just the ones from 1985 to 1993. The episode list consists of: #Alligator on the Loose #A Fish Story #Billy's Tummy Ache #Gentlemen, Start Your Engines! #The Mail Must Go Through #Teamwork #Where in the World is Billy Biggle? #Katie's Little Lie #Just a Little Magic #Pizza, Pizza #Just a Little Bit of History #Circus Day #I Can't Play Sports #A Community Assignment #Dinosaur Day #Around the World in 30 Minutes #Megan's Bad Day #Safety First #Recycled TV #Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson #Change for the Better #Weather Biggle #Olympian Dreams #Wild West Fever #Responsibility #Birthday Blues #Aviation Adventures #Sign Language Communication #I Need a Little Pasta #A Kidsongs Kids' Best Friend The Kidsongs Holiday Special (1994) Aired on PBS on December 10, 1994 at 5:00 p.m. during a pledge drive was the Kidsongs Holiday Special, and was hosted by Billy and Ruby Biggle. This TV special generally contained songs from the video "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". Season 3 (1995) Upon completion of five more Kidsongs home video episodes, another season of The Kidsongs Television Show premiered on PBS in October 1995 with 20 episodes. This season featured new kids and some returning from Season 2. In addition, Sing-a-Long with Billy was renamed Billy & Ruby's Sing & Play-Along. The season completed production on August 16, 1995. The episode list consists of: #Transportation #Give My Regards to Broadway #Man's Best Friend #Let's Dance #La La Bamba #Where Oh Where Has My Little Bike Gone #Alex Alex Alex #Garage Sale #Here, Kitty Kitty #Mind Your Manners #I Have an Idea #Share and Share Alike #Collector's Item #Fiddle Me This #All the News That's Fit #Circle of Life #Practice, Practice, Practice #Reach for the Stars #Playing Favorites #They Raise Horses, Don't They? Season 4 (1997) After production of another two Kidsongs home video titles, a third season of The Kidsongs Television Show was made, and it premiered on PBS stations on October 6, 1997. This was the last official season to air on PBS, and the only one to feature Biggleland itself. Unlike the first two seasons, this one also includes the Sony Wonder, WTTW Chicago and American Program Service logos. The episode list consists of: #All Together Now #Gone to the Dogs #Put Your Dancin' Shoes On #Bang Your Drum Loudly #What I Want to Be #Let's Go Barefootin' #It's 60's Day #A Doggone Great Day #Working Together #Water World #Practice Makes Perfect #We Are Family #Let's Look It Up #Brady "Safety" Kimball #Throwing Curve Balls #Went to the Animal Fair #Billy's Doctor Visit #Aloha, Biggleland #Monster Truck Day #Dream On During the end credits of the series finale is a shortened version of the song "Barefootin'". Music Video Shows (1998-1999) After the Kidsongs Television Show officially ended with 70 episodes, ten of the 24 home video episodes aired on PBS as special presentations in 1998. They were: #I Can Put on a Show! #I Can Bop with the Biggles! #Very Silly Songs #I Can Go to the Country! #I Can Sing Baby Animal Songs! #I Can Dance! #A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm #I Can Do It! #If We Could Talk to the Animals #Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday A few of these episodes also contained segments from "Meet the Biggles". For example, A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm added in "Alouette". These episodes aired again from May 23 to July 25, 1999. As the series officially came to an end (although us viewers weren't aware of that), these were Billy and Ruby Biggle's apparently last words: *'Billy Biggle:' Hey, kids, wasn't it fun singing and dancing and playing along with Kidsongs? I had so much fun, I'm feeling silly! I hope you had a lot of fun too! *'Ruby Biggle: '''I sure did! I can't wait till next time when we can sing and dance and play some more! *'Billy and Ruby: '''See ya! Bye! Category:Kidsongs